


Poetry

by the_alchemist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Kink, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/pseuds/the_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee teaches Inara the basics of shuttle maintenance ... and Inara teaches Kaylee something of her profession too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInKinkland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/gifts).



_It is Spring._

_Vast mists cover the Five Lakes._

 

Inara ground the ink stick against the stone until the ink was slick and creamy, then picked up her pen and continued to write.

_My dear, let me buy a red painted boat_

_And carry you away._

“It ain’t nothing to worry about,” said Kaylee, emerging from the shuttle engine. “She just needs cleaning up a little, that’s all.” Seeing her reflection in a golden-framed mirror, she brushed a smear of oil from her face and smiled.

“Can you show me how to do it?” said Inara, carefully blotting her calligraphy.

“No need for that,” said Kaylee. “Won’t take me long.”

“I know,” said Inara, “but I’d like to learn.”

She reflected that the modal verb was unnecessary. _I like to learn._ It was one of the things that made her want to be a Companion: a reason – beyond mere indulgence – to study whatever she pleased.

Kaylee looked at Inara’s long silky dress and translucent gown with hanging sleeves. “You’ll have to wear something you don’t mind getting dirty,” she said.

Inara shrugged off the gown and stood up. Kaylee stared sceptically at the dress. “It’s ... the tattiest one I have,” said Inara.

It looked flawless to Kaylee. “Maybe,” she said “but it would be a mighty shame to get oil on it. Do you want to borrow something of mine?” And suddenly an image of Inara in coveralls sprang into her mind. It was hilarious, but also kind of arousing.

Inara was giving her a strange look. “Sure,” she said. “Why not?”

 

When Kaylee got back, Inara was in her underwear. My, but she was perfect. Kaylee wondered what it must be like to sleep beside her, to hold her in her arms and smell her skin. She thought she might be blushing a bit when she handed Inara the blue jumpsuit.

“Thank you,” said Inara. Kaylee wondered if she should turn away, but Inara’s smile seemed to invite her to keep looking. Somehow, Inara made the act of stepping into each trouser leg an erotic act.

 

There weren’t much room in the space where the little shuttle engine was, so Kaylee had no choice but to squeeze right up to Inara. Her perfume was a bit like cinnamon, Kaylee thought, and a bit like them flowers – she didn’t know what they were called – them flowers that only smelt in the eveningtime and were both sweet and musky.

As she showed Inara how to clean the engine, Kaylee couldn’t help but fall to wondering what it must be like to kiss her.

“You know,” said Inara, once they were done, sliding backwards out of the space. “I should very much like to kiss you.”

Kaylee assumed she’d misheard. “Pardon?” she said, as they both stood up.

Inara put the back of her hand against Kaylee’s cheek. A shiver ran through Kaylee’s body. “I said I should very much like to kiss you,” said Inara.

Kaylee weren’t no poet, that was for sure. But it was like the poetry had been kissed into her, and she couldn’t think of the kiss in any words except the kind of words poets use. It was like their souls reached out and touched each other. It was like that moment when you squirt in a little bit of oil, and suddenly the engine comes right, and it soars.

And on the subject of squirting ... well, Kaylee had never known _that_ could happen just from kissing.

She said nothing, but leant in to kiss her again. After the second time, once she could speak again, Kaylee said: “how do you _do_ that?”

“Do what?”

“That ... thing. That kissing ... thing.” Kaylee really weren’t no poet, and it was like the words had been kissed out of her.

_Can you show me how to do it?_

_I’d like to learn._

 

Kaylee took small steps into the shuttle, and with the dress on, a less well trained observer than Inara might just about have said she glided. Then she knelt at Inara’s feet.

“Like this?” Her face was hopeful.

Inara smiled and nodded. It was good to have a protégée again. She hadn’t expected Kaylee to have much in the way of talent, but she’d been wrong. Of course, Kaylee would never be a Companion, she started too old, and anyway her vocation was in the engine room. But she’d been a surprisingly good student, starting with kissing and moving on to deportment, the making and serving of tea, playing the guqin. And sex, of course.

Yes, Kaylee had been a very good pupil in that respect. The student surpasses the mistress? Perhaps not quite, but the student had _pleased_ the mistress beyond any expectation.

“Like that,” said Inara. “But if you lean forward slightly – that’s right – and relax your back, you’ll be more comfortable, and you’ll incidentally show off your bosom to its best advantage.”

Kaylee giggled, just a bit, then covered her mouth. Inara raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“I just ... I never thought it was something that could be taught, you know?” said Kaylee. “I thought ... I don’t know, I thought you were just born like that, like when you slobbed around with a book, you just fell into an impossibly elegant pose, natural like.”

“My dear,” said Inara. “I pride myself on having done more things than most people, but I am glad to say that I have never in my life ‘slobbed around’ with either anything or anyone.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” said Kaylee.

Ma’am. That was one of their special words. It was a question: shall we play _that_ game now?

And the answer was yes. “Sorry isn’t good enough,” said Inara.

Kaylee knew what to do. She stripped off the silk dress (borrowed, of course, but adjusted to fit her), stripped off her bra and panties and stood naked, head hanging down.

She waited.

Inara took a sip of tea, and then another. Finally she inclined her head and Kaylee took her place over her knees.

Inara had written poetry about Kaylee’s bottom, and really it deserved a whole anthology: hell, just the dimples were worth a pamphlet or two, and the curve of it, and the way it blushed when she spanked it.

Three soft blows, with the fingers only, not the palm. Kaylee gave that lovely groan of hers, part way between pleasure and pain, and Inara felt her strong thigh muscles relax and soften. She stroked the back of her neck, just where she liked it, then spanked her again, harder this time, and again, building up a rhythm. Kaylee made a little “mmm” sound, which meant “not much more, please”, and Inara let the rhythm subside, until she was no longer spanking, but stroking.

Inara rolled Kaylee onto her back, and held her wrists down as she kissed her, hard. Kaylee felt Inara’s knees between her thighs. She was wet, and thought she could finish right then, but she didn’t want to. “Let me service you, ma’am,” she said.

Inara cocked her head, but kept Kaylee’s wrists held.

“Please ma’am,” said Kaylee. “I beg you, let me taste you.”

Inara nodded, and stood up, slipping her dress from off her shoulders as she did so. Other people looked vulnerable naked, but Inara was a goddess. Kaylee dropped to her knees and shuffled forward (that part was always awkward, but Inara would know how to do it gracefully for sure – she’d have to ask her). Then she nestled her face against Inara’s cunt, and began to kiss. Soon, she tasted wetness not her own. Inara took her hair and guided her firmly to the right place, and she licked more boldly then, until she felt the muscles contract around her tongue, and then again, and again.

Kaylee felt herself grinning, and not only because it was her turn next. There was something kinda magical about giving pleasure to someone whose profession was pleasure.

 

Later, curled naked beneath silk sheets, Kaylee laid her head on Inara’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. Tomorrow, she would ask to learn about writing poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is 'For the Courtesan Ch'ing Lin' by Wu Zao, translated by Kenneth Rexroth and Ling Chung.


End file.
